Staying In
by antariangirl93
Summary: Continuation to "Giving In" The night continues with Buffy and Dean after she showed up at his motel. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters although I wish I did. This is not for profit only fun. For fanart visit my profile for link


Staying In

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters although I wish I did. This is not for profit only fun.

It was 9. 9 times, right?

Truthfully they'd both lost count

They gasped for breath trying to calm themselves from the physical exhaustion they'd been enduring for the last few hours. Their skin was slick, shiny- their hair as well. Her golden locks stuck to her shoulder and forehead while his usually spikey brown hair clung to just above his eyes, matted.

"You going for an even 10?" he laughed. She chuckled right along with him moaning from the jello-like feeling of her limbs. They were side-by-side facing the ceiling, the covers kicked off, the lamp knocked over and broken on the floor.

She turned to him, "Why? You tired?" Her voice was challenging.

His gaze whipped to her, "You even have to ask?"

Their laughter filled the room as she rolled over on her stomach to stare down at him. Her hand laid on his slick chest to draw lazy patterns as her right hand propped her head up. She bit her lip nervously- yet almost playful. He gazed up at her unsure of what the night meant. For now, he only wanted this moment. Just them. For now. No demons or vampires. No friends to interrupt or abrasive parents. Just them in this motel room.

She dropped her head down placing a kiss on his lips. He leaned up tangling his hand in her blonde hair. They pulled apart and she went back to making random patterns on his chest with her fingers. He just hummed in satisfaction…contentment.

"I could get used to this." He smiled.

She looked up to him, "Can we…" Her sentence trailed off.

"Can we keep this just between us for now?"

His eyebrows scrunched at her request as he gazed down to where her hand was on his chest. "Why? You ashamed of me?" His tone wasn't accusing only playful.

Her ministrations on his chest ceased. "No!" She lifted up a little more to see him better. "No. I just want this."

His eyebrows scrunched again and she quickly ameneded her statement. "I just don't want to have to explain this to everyone. And of course they'll want to discuss it. Whatever this…is." She shrugged, "I kind of just want you to myself."

He smiled slightly, "Okay."

"That's only if you actually want this to continue."

He looked at her incredulously, "You're asking a man if he wants to turn down sex?'

She slapped him playfully on the chest. "You know what I mean." He pulled her down to him and kissed her. "Of course I do." She only smiled in response and laid her head back on his chest. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"Dean? How did you know that it wasn't me? I mean when Faith was in my body. How could you tell?" She didn't meet his eyes, only looked across his chest to the gray wall. When he spoke his voice vibrated against her cheek.

"I uh…" He cleared his throat, "… She found me at the Bronze when I was looking for you. I guess she thought I was your boyfriend or something. Maybe just some random guy from you've told me about her. And she kissed me."

Buffy's head whipped up at Dean's statement. Another man in her life that Faith had tried to steal. "What happened?" She was kind of afraid of the answer.

He shook his head. "Nothing. When she kissed me I could just tell. It wasn't the same. I've kissed you before and that was nothing compared to you."

Tears stung behind her eyes right then. "You barely knew me."

He shrugged, "I knew you well enough."

She just stared at him. Dean had known her as long as Riley had. Sure he'd hunted with her and fought by her side but he wasn't a part of her life like Riley had been- like her friends were. He wasn't even her boyfriend and yet he knew. Before she realized it she reached up framing his face and kissed him gently.

A thank you.

When she pulled back his expression was somewhat stunned at the gentleness in the kiss. A few more moments passed and Buffy laid her head back on Dean's chest. The silence was comforting but also filled with thoughts she didn't want to have at that point in time so she decided to change the subject. "I'm glad we're not telling anyone about us."

"Why?"

She smiled against his chest, "Until we tell them we can have crazy animal sex in secret. It'll be so hot."

His body tensed in shock and amusement. She looked up at him smirking.

"Really?" His tone was playful.

She smiled and licked her lips. "Really."

He pulled her up on top of his chest to his lips. She straddled him throwing her head back while he trailed kisses up and down her throat. She chuckled from the tingling sensations. "You ready for round 10?"

His hands went into her hair pulling her head down to him. Their lips barely touched, "I was born ready sweetheart."

She lifted up breathing heavily into his mouth and sunk down on him. Their gasps filled the room and each other's mouths. She moved up and down on top of him causing him to emit a groan and close his eyes.

She leaned her head back, his hands moving from their spot in her hair down her throat and skimming over her chest. His hand rubbed up and down as she bit her lip from the pleasure. He pulled her up straight, back to him- to his lips. Her hands went to both sides of his head pulling him closer.

"Ughh…God." She gasped from the sensations.

His groans and pants mimicked hers. "Call me Dean." His cockiness made her laugh as they moved in sync. Thrust for thrust.

And then the world exploded.

"Mmmm…" she moaned between kisses as she came down from her high with Dean following right behind her.

They laid back still connected. His arms wrapped around her back as he placed a few final kisses on her plump lips. They rolled to the side finally disconnecting. Dean leaned down to the end of the bed to grab the covers they'd kicked everywhere throughout the night. He pulled them over them as Buffy flipped on her side, her back facing him. He laid down behind her trailing kisses down her shoulder. She smiled closing her eyes for the sleep that was slowly pulling her down.

Dean placed his arm over her and sighed before a realization hit him.

He was cuddling.

He never cuddled. Before his mind could go any further he shook the thoughts away and closed his eyes.

Boy was he in trouble.


End file.
